


The Knockturn Nightly

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Ron finds an interesting personals ad in theKnockturn Nightly.





	The Knockturn Nightly

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.   
> **Author's Notes:** Written for daisychain_drab round #4

> **Single Sub Wizard Seeking Dom**   
>  _Submisive, gay wizard in late-twenties, seeking a Dominant partner.  
>  Age is of no concern, though experience is - 'green' Doms need not  
> apply, as well as light players.  
> Serious inquiries may be sent to the following address-_

Ron set his paper down and picked up his cup of tea, sipping at it while he turned the ad over in his mind for several minutes. The _Knockturn Nightly_ wasn't the sort of paper you could simply owl with a personals ad and a couple of galleons and expect them to run it. Even subscribing to the paper involved quite a few 'precautions' to ensure that not just anyone could subscribe. Not that there was anything expressly illegal about what appeared in the paper – like the shops in Knockturn Alley, the paper dealt in subjects that were not necessarily _welcomed_ in the wizarding world, but if anything illegal happened, their lips were entirely sealed on the matter.

Their personals section was where you looked when you wanted a discreet affair, or, in Ron's case, when you wanted to find a partner with an unusual or frowned-upon fetish. It was the entire reason he'd subscribed to the paper six months earlier, when he got tired of scouring the _Daily Prophet_ for anything promising. Even after his subscription had started coming in, he'd had very few promising leads, and the few he _had_ found had led nowhere, simply because their interests never matched quite well enough.

He checked the given address again and noted that it was one of the numerous anonymous posts offered by the paper to every subscriber who wanted to claim one. Ron had one of his own, just in case, though it had seen very little use, since he'd never exchanged more than two or three letters with anyone. Sighing, he drew his wand to summon a parchment, quill, and ink to pen a reply to the ad.

"Couldn't hurt to try," he muttered under his breath.

* * * * *

> _If you're twenty-nine, then we have our age in common, at least. I'll admit to being a bit hopeful, since you claim to have two years on me in scene experience, though I will have to save judgement on whether you are still 'green' or not until later._
> 
> _Since you wished to know what sort of things I enjoy, I suppose I will get the one that tend to frighten potential partners off out of the way first. I enjoy quite literally_ gagging _on a man's cock, for one thing._
> 
> _If you can handle that, then we may actually get on, since my other interests are quite tame in comparison. Owl if it is not deal-breakers for you and I suppose we will see._

Ron set the letter down on the table with a barely suppressed groan.

After all the months of failed prospects, he hadn't let himself get too hopeful over whatever reply he might receive. When the owl had rapped on his kitchen window just after he had finished dinner, Ron had let the bird in and let it perch on the back of a chair while he read, just in case. The last thing he had expected had been to open the letter and find one of his favourite fetishes listed as one of the submissive's interests as well.

Taking a deep breath to help push back the wave of arousal that had washed over him while reading, he drew his wand to summon parchment and a quill.

* * * * *

> _Interesting..._
> 
> _I hadn't expected to hear back from you at all, to be honest. Although, after your enthusiasm regarding my previous admission, I am glad that I have. Perhaps we really would get on if we met. But you seem to be avoiding telling me much about yourself as of yet._
> 
> _I believe it is_ your _turn to tell me some of your interests._

Chuckling, Ron tapped the feathered tip of his quill against his chin as he considered which _interests_ he should open with.

* * * * *

> _Have a bit of a gloves fetish, do you? I can't say that I'm complaining, really. I do love the feel of leather against my skin, although I would certainly prefer a bare handed spanking. Still, I could appreciate that from time to time. As for that other pair you mentioned, I'd have to say I don't know how I feel about that._
> 
> _Marks show rather easily on me, since I have a fair complexion, so I suppose it would be enjoyable for you, at least. I suppose if it's a bit like pinpricks, it could be interesting, though. We'll have to see, won't we?_
> 
> _What sort of things aren't you into, then?_

Ron leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the kitchen table while he considered the latest letter. It had sounded like a bit of a promise when the sub had said they would have to see how he liked Ron's vampire gloves, rather than a brush-off. Allowing himself a small smile of satisfaction, he turned the parting question over in his mind for several moments to consider his answer.

* * * * *

> _That's all?_
> 
> _Well, that's remarkably good to hear. I was beginning to think I was the only deviant in the whole of wizarding Britain, but you seem to be proving me wrong, thank Merlin._
> 
> _Perhaps it is a bit early to suggest this, but considering all that we seem to have in common, I find myself hard pressed to believe this isn't too good to be true._
> 
> _Would you be interested in meeting one another?_

* * * * *

> _Rather enthusiastic, aren't you?_
> 
> _Would you happen to have any plans for Christmas Eve?_

Ron frowned at the letter for the better part of an hour, wondering how he should answer. In truth, he didn't have _plans_ , though he had received an invitation to annual fancy dress party the Malfoys threw every Christmas Eve. As extensive as that guest list usually was, it shouldn't be too much of a clue to his identity to give that information away, but one never knew for sure.

Spilling that tidbit could also give him a clue to the submissive's identity, though, depending on whether or not they had an invitation of their own.

* * * * *

> _Hmm... Perhaps I'll see you there, then. If you care to give me a clue as to how you'll be dressed, that is._
> 
> _And, in case you'd rather not – should you wish to find me, look for the bloke in white and gold. I should be quite easy to find._

* * * * *

Christmas Eve found Ron standing in the elegantly decorated ballroom of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by what he was convinced was half of wizarding Britain. There was a myriad of costumes, ranging from the extravagant to the more mundane. Masks, and in a few cases, glamour spells made it nearly impossible to pick out a familiar face within the crowd, and even voices he'd known for years seemed harder to recognize.

He'd spent the better part of an hour scanning the room for something resembling the costume the submissive had mentioned, but had been unable to catch even a glimpse of the man. Resigning himself to the possibility the man hadn't come after all, Ron snatched a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing House-elf, and moved to lean against the wall, out of the way of most of the other guests. He had described his costume in detail in his last letter, to be sure they could recognize each other, but so far, no one had come to talk to him.

Reaching up to adjust the half-mask over his face, he heaved a sigh and scanned the room again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure in white and turned, feeling his pulse race as he laid eyes on what could only be the man he'd been owling for the past week.

White robes trimmed with gold fit his slim form closely, and a gold mask sat over his eyes. His head was cocked to one side while he started at Ron, giving him an odd look with his lips pursed. Ron held his gaze without moving, and after a long moment, the man tipped his head towards the balcony doors, turned, and strode out them without waiting for some response.

Ron hesitated for only a moment before he followed, depositing his now-empty champagne flute on another elf's tray. He'd been prepared to cast a warming charm when he stepped outside, only to find that whatever chill there had been in the air when he'd arrived had been charmed away out on the balcony. The submissive was standing near the railing off to one side, and as Ron approached him, he took a moment to gain a better look at him. The torch light bathed his costume in a faint golden hue, and when it caught in the man's hair, he froze, still several steps away.

"So, you recognize me, as well, then."

The easy drawl cemented Ron's assumption, and he pulled his mask off. "Malfoy." Malfoy inclined his head in answer, and Ron watched him remove his own mask. "You picked me out inside, didn't you?"

"Indeed. The hair is rather revealing."

"But you still led me out here."

Malfoy considered him for a moment before he leaned back against the balcony rail. "My curiosity regarding our mutual _interests_ seems to be outweighing my better judgement at the moment."

"Is that so?" Ron took a step forward and caught a flicker of something in Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy slicked his tongue across his lips as Ron pinned him against the railing, and he heard his breath hitch. Shifting his knee between Malfoy's legs, Ron pressed his thigh against the bulge in Malfoy's trousers, drawing a groan from both of them.

"Were you honest in your letters, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, his voice coming out breathless. He let out a sharp gasp as Ron's mouth attached to his neck, nibbling at his flesh, and gazed up at him with darkened eyes when he pulled away.

"Were _you_?"

"Yes."

Ron smiled in satisfaction and leaned in until his lips hovered just above Malfoy's. "Me, too," he whispered, just before claiming Malfoy's mouth in a searing kiss.


End file.
